


学院骑士团伊奎提斯

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 普罗马和三大骑士团的中二特摄架空文。从小在孤儿院长大的基尔，16岁那年突然被名门望族霍亨索伦收养。转学到贵族学院奥西登斯的第一天，基尔就遇到各种烦恼。他在上学路上拯救了学弟罗维诺，却被对方误会和讨厌；在满是势利眼的富家子弟的班上，由于出身贫寒让他被同学排挤；放学后，基尔还莫名其妙地被拉进学院秘密组织——伊奎提斯骑士团，与其说成为守护学院和平的正义之士，不如说从此受尽两位骑士前辈（约翰和所罗门）的欺压……为了报答收养他的腓特烈老爹的恩情，基尔只能硬着头皮在这所奇怪的学院继续上学，随着情节的发展，基尔有没有咸鱼翻身的一天呢？温馨提示：未完，填坑随意。





	1. 第零话 知道是坑也要往里面跳？！

这天一大早，太阳还没有起床，基尔却在闹钟响之前半个小时就醒了，睡眼惺忪地看到满屋精美家居的宽敞卧室里飞着一只黄色的小小鸟，正叼着一根红色的领带——咦，这不是我的校服上的领带吗？对了，今天是上学的第一天！  
他立刻来了劲儿，从床上一跃而起，夺过小鸟的领带，向整齐地叠放在椅子上的白色校服走去，开始有条不紊地从更衣、梳头再到收拾书包。  
基尔以为自己是这座大房子里起来最早的人，便蹑手蹑脚地走下铺着红色地毯的楼梯，没想到一楼大厅已经有位约摸50岁的长辈坐在沙发上了。  
“早安，基尔！”长辈的银色长发整齐地扎在后面，一脸慈祥的笑容。  
“早、早安，老爹！”基尔有些兴奋又有些紧张地说。  
“这身制服很适合你啊！”老爹一边优雅地捧着咖啡杯，一边仔细端详身着崭新校服的基尔。  
“是、是吗……”基尔被夸奖，脸都红了——他很喜欢眼前这位长辈，但是他才搬进来不到一个月，交谈起来还有些拘束。  
“萨宾娜已经把早餐做好了，快去拿吧，多吃点，千万不要客气。别忘了你已经是我儿子了。”老爹微笑的眼睛眯成一条缝。  
“是的，老爹！”基尔像喊军队口令一样站直了身子认真地回答。  
话说回来，基尔原本的家不是这里，而是一个孤儿院，一个月前，刚满16岁的他被从未谋面的一位名叫腓特烈·霍亨索伦的贵族、也就是他口中的“老爹”收养——孤儿院的人都不明白这样性格叛逆、天生一头非主流银发、老大不小的少年怎么会被出身名门望族、贵为国家七大议员之一的人领养了呢？“大概是我们都有一头银发吧。”温文尔雅的腓特烈笑着说。  
今天是基尔成为这个高贵的家族一员（其实就腓特烈和他两个人）之后转校的第一天，想着要在新学校好好表现，以报答腓特烈的恩情，于是他起了个大早——确实，他的新学校绝非一般的学校，而是著名的贵族学校，光是有钱不行，只有贵族出身的子弟才可以入学的教学质量超级高、设施超级豪华、包括从小学到大学的大型学院。  
“快看，基尔，今天电视也有报道你的学校哦。”腓特烈用遥控器调大了放在大厅中央的大屏幕电视机的声音。基尔赶紧端了一盘食物到电视机前的茶几上。  
电视机屏幕中是一座小城的鸟瞰录像，房屋几乎都是红色尖顶的中/欧传统风格，一条清澈的河流穿过市中心。  
“这一片都是你学校的地盘。”腓特烈说。  
“咦？整座城市都是吗？”基尔表示惊讶。  
接着屏幕出现主播的画面：“奥西登斯学院的骑士团昨天夜里击退了试图闯入学院银行的怪兽，这是本月开学以来学院骑士团伊奎提斯第三次成功维护了学校的和平。”两个全副武装、骑在长着翅膀的白马上的骑手在镜头前一闪而过。  
“学院骑士团？”基尔看得一头雾水，还以为在看好莱坞电影预告片。  
“没错，从前我还是学生的时候就有这样的组织，没想到最近又开始活跃了呢，真是怀念啊。”  
基尔默不作声，只觉得不要惹上这样麻烦的组织，一心搞好学习为老爹争光就好。

从霍亨索伦市到奥西登斯市坐城际列车只要半小时，出身贫寒的基尔很想低调地坐火车上学，但腓特烈坚持让自家司机汉斯开豪车送他去奥西登斯学院。基尔让汉斯送他到火车站门口，因为这是进入这座城市、也是学院的唯一入口。  
学院没有正式的大门，大家都默认火车站正对面的阿波罗雕像喷泉是学院的门面。喷泉的池子往前汇入细长的河流，穿过一栋门前有高大罗马柱的华丽建筑，河水的两边是绿油油的树木，倒映在镜子般的水面上的是蔚蓝的天空。  
由于基尔来得特别早，就连火车站都还没开始它繁忙的日程，偶尔走来一两个穿着白色制服的中小学生，也有穿便装的大学生。  
忽然，有个瘦小的男生摔倒在喷泉旁边，基尔赶紧跑过去要把他扶起来。这时候奇怪的事情出现了：喷泉喷出来的水变成一条2米长的金鱼的样子，正向缓缓从地上爬起来的小男生扑过去。  
“危险！”基尔扑上去，将小男生压在自己的身下——也奇怪，金鱼怪物像是遇到了屏障被弹回去了，落入喷泉水池中，瞬间消失不见了。  
“你没事吧？”基尔急忙低头问身下的男孩子——这男孩生着一张像女生一样精致漂亮的脸，瞪大了绿宝石般的眼睛惊恐地看着他，花瓣一样娇嫩的双唇微微张开，如果不是因为穿着男生制服，基尔说不定会误认为他是女生。  
“没事才怪，可恶！”等小男生回过神来，突然翻过身用头狠狠撞击基尔的丹田。  
“不会吧！本大爷刚刚救了你呀！”基尔痛得蹲在地上。  
此时小男生已经站直身子，拍拍沾灰的双手，“难道不是你把我按倒在地吗？！”  
“我看到有条金鱼要袭击你啊！”基尔指着旁边的喷泉。  
“金鱼？你是傻的啊？”小男生撅着嘴巴表示怀疑。  
基尔也开始怀疑自己是不是傻了，喷泉水怎么会变成要袭击人的巨大金鱼呢？此时真是百口难辩。“唉，要我怎么跟你这种小学生解释呢？”  
“小学生？我已经中学五年级了，白痴！”小男生看着很清秀，说话却很粗鲁。  
“那还不是比本大爷小一年级嘛~算了，不和你计较。”基尔拿起掉在地上的书包转身就要走开。  
“等等，推了人不道歉就走吗？你家长怎么教导你的混蛋！”  
基尔想起了老爹，第一天就为这事情给他丢脸可不行，只好忍气吞声地说：“对不起。”  
“叫我哥哥大人。”小男生昂起头高傲地说。  
“哥哥大人。”基尔冷冷地回答。  
“算我原谅你了混蛋。”小男生转身离去。  
切，原来贵族都是这么高冷的吗？看着“哥哥大人”娇小的背影，基尔站在原地，握紧了双拳。

“我的名字是基尔伯特·贝什米特。”基尔站在教室讲台旁边，用电脑键盘打出自己的名字，投影在教室幕布上。  
“贝什米特？不是“铁匠”的意思吗？”立即有学生悄声说。  
“嗯哼，”站在基尔旁边的罗德里赫·哈布斯堡老师低头哼了一声，“在我的名单上，你的名字是基尔伯特·霍亨索伦。”  
“对哦，本大爷被收养了，姓氏也变成霍亨索伦了，kesesese！”基尔双手叉腰，对着全班同学仰天大笑。  
然而学生们的议论变得更激烈：“那个有名的霍亨索伦家族居然领养了铁匠家的孩子？”  
“看这平民气质也没谁了……”  
“我们学校让这样的人进来？”  
看着吵杂的教室，罗德里赫生气地用教鞭敲了敲讲台：“Silentium!”  
教室顿时安静下来。  
“基尔伯特·霍亨索伦同学，请你坐到最后一排，安东尼奥·哈布斯堡和弗朗西斯·波旁两位同学之间的座位上。”  
学生们立刻又开始议论纷纷：“哈哈，坐在逃学王子和夜之帝王中间吗……”  
“看来我们班的第三个大难题诞生咯~”  
罗德里赫气得青筋直冒：“不就是我们班来了个新生吗？那么兴奋？！”

课间休息时，基尔似乎没有受到同学们像在课堂上自我介绍时那样热切的关注，大家似乎都在一定距离内观察或讨论他，但是没有人走上前和他说话，除了他左右两边的位置上的学生。  
“Hola！我是安东尼奥。”基尔左边的黑色卷发、荞麦色皮肤的男生微笑着向他伸出手。  
“Bonjour，我叫弗朗西斯。”右边留着金色披肩长发的男生年纪轻轻却留着络腮胡子。  
基尔很开心地和他们握了手。  
“啊呀，基尔的手劲真大，适合做格斗家呢~”弗朗吃惊地揉揉自己的手。  
“是吗？要不要来比赛掰手腕？”基尔伸出左手放在课桌上。  
“咦，来真的？哥哥我这几天要准备服装设计大赛的衣服，怕伤了手。”弗朗摇摇头。  
“我来吧！”安东毫不犹豫地伸出左手和基尔比试起来。  
起先基尔占上风，两只握着的左手有些往右边倾斜，但是不一会儿安东扳回垂直的位置，两人就这么不分上下的僵持着。  
“不是吧？新生居然和王子不相上下？”有学生注意到他们的比试，惊叹声很快把全班同学都吸引过来，在基尔、安东、弗朗三人周围形成一个圆圈。  
“王子加油！你是最棒的！”不少女生给安东打气。  
有些男生刻意和安东花痴团作对，反过来给基尔鼓劲：“新生加油，打倒日不落帝国！”  
过了五分钟，上课铃响起，基尔一咬牙，终于把安东的左手按倒在课桌上。  
“基尔好厉害！”安东喘着气，仍保持微笑，站他背后的女生们发出声声叹息。  
“你也不懒嘛，本大爷在孤儿院掰手腕比赛中从来没输过。”基尔揉着红肿的左手。  
“孤儿院？你原来是在孤儿院长大的？”围观的学生问。  
“即使如此，他现在也是霍亨索伦家族的人了，比你们大多数人出身都好啊~”弗朗反驳那些不怀好意的同学，然后凑到基尔耳边说：“这里很多人都是势利眼，你还是少和他们说从前的事情为好。对了，安东，”他转头向安东说，“你刚才怎么用左手啊？”  
“我用的是左手吗？啊、对哦！基尔伸了左手，我也跟着伸左手呢~”安东恍然大悟。  
“难怪呢~如果用右手，王子肯定不会输！”女生们表示抗议，“学校里能够赢得了王子的，恐怕只有骑士团了吧！”  
“这话就不对了，人家骑士团那么忙，哪有空比赛掰手腕啊！”看不惯安东花痴团的男生们反驳道。  
这时候，安东的手机响了，他一接电话，听筒里传来大声的咒骂：  
“混蛋东尼！刚才死哪去了，怎么不接我电话！！”  
“我和新来的同学掰手腕呀……什么？你今天早上被人推倒在地？等一等，亲分现在就来！”安东立即冲出了教室。  
“等等，老师马上就要来了啊！”基尔朝早就消失的无影无踪的安东大喊。  
“基尔，谁都无法阻止安东逃课。”弗朗拍拍基尔的肩膀，“特别是事关他“可爱的罗马诺”~没办法，偏偏罗维诺又那么可爱，谁都想欺负他一下~”  
“罗维诺？”基尔脑海中浮现早上那个看起来很好欺负、身材娇小的不像男生的“哥哥大人”。

由于今天第一天上课，即使是基尔这样勤奋学习的人要跟上进度也有些吃力，于是问弗朗借了几本笔记本，在同学们都离开教室后（包括急着回去准备服装设计比赛的弗朗），还一个人留在座位上整理笔记。好不容易将毫无顺序的弗朗笔记本分门别类摆放好之后，基尔拿起其中一本翻看，竟然发现里面画满了服装设计的草图，每隔几页只有零零散散的两三行课堂笔记。怎么办？向安东借笔记？更不可能，那家伙是有名的逃课王子。  
他深深地叹了一口气，收拾好书包，正要离开空荡荡的教室时，罗德里赫走了进来：  
“基尔伯特·霍亨索伦同学，格里高利·波吉亚理事长叫你去他办公室一趟。”  
“理事长？！”基尔吓了一跳，为什么上学第一天就被学校最高领导召见？他究竟犯了多大的错误才得此“荣幸”？难道是因为暴露了自己的平民出身？还是因为一大早救了不该救的人？  
想想这些原因也不无道理，基尔只好硬着头皮去理事长办公室“接受惩罚”。他搭上免费的学校公交车，一路上道路两边都是红色尖顶、墙壁粉刷得五彩缤纷的欧洲传统风格的房屋，窗台、围墙、草地上开满了美丽的鲜花，流淌整个小城的河流像镜子一样倒映出蓝天和绿树——真是一个梦境般美丽的古典校园。  
想着很可能还没来得及了解这个新学校就要离开，和刚认识的两个朋友分开，而且还会给老爹丢脸，此刻基尔的心情非常复杂。公交车到达小城东边山上的理事长办公部，基尔迈着沉重的步伐走进由教堂改建成的办公楼，走上三楼的理事长办公室。他轻敲两扇高大的雕花木门，随着一声“请进”，大门开了，帮他开门的是一位比他矮半个头、身材偏瘦的金发男生，虽然和他穿一样的白色中学生制服，从精致花边的衬衫、宝石做的袖口可以看出该生的华丽风格。走进房间，办公室内唯一的巨大办公桌旁边站着一位戴眼镜、高个子的浅橙发色的男生，同样穿着白色校服。  
“请问理事长在吗？”基尔面带紧张地问这两个看起来比他年长一点的学生。  
“我们也在等他出现呢。”华丽丽的男生露出温柔的笑容，基尔才发现他有一撮羽毛形状的头发，紫色的瞳孔居然是十字架的形状。  
正说着，办公桌后面的白墙壁灯亮起来，出现了巨大的十字架投影，不知道从房间的哪个角落传来说话声：  
“既然人都到齐了，我们就开始迎新会议吧，骑士们。”  
“谁在说话？”基尔惊讶地环顾四周。  
“理事长。”高个子男生淡定地回答。  
“基尔伯特·霍亨索伦同学，”理事长说。  
“是，理事长！”基尔一紧张，就会站直身子喊军号。  
“根据骑士团的报告，你今天早上在校门前救了一名学生，是吗？”  
“是的，说来您可能不相信，我确实看到了奇怪的东西……”基尔慌忙解释。  
“我没有批评你的意思。相反，我们发现你具有成为骑士的资质，特地招你来，不知道你有加入学院骑士团伊奎提斯的意愿吗？”  
“什么？学院骑士团易奎尔……？”基尔想起电视中提到过这个骑士团，但是记不住具体名字。  
“伊奎提斯，拉丁语“骑士”的意思。”高个子男生一脸严肃地纠正。  
“我们学院骑士团已经有两位成员，但是还需要一位成员来平衡一下力量。我们觉得你是最佳人选，不知道你有加入学院骑士团伊奎提斯的意愿吗？”理事长重复了一遍刚才的问题。  
“请问加入骑士团之后要做什么呢？”基尔问。  
“我们学院看起来虽然和平，其实总有些反对势力企图破坏校园的宁静生活。骑士团的任务就是铲除恶势力，维护学校和平。”  
“这么重大的责任，我这个新生如承担得起？”  
“你怀疑我们的判断力？”  
“不不，我只是对自己没有信心……再说，我刚转学过来，要补习落下的功课，而且班主任布置的作业又超级多……”  
“你不同意的话就难办了。骑士团是学校最高秘密之一，绝对不能让外人知道。”  
“我保证不把秘密说出去。”  
“你在校园里生活，保守秘密可不容易，这样一来，我只有让你去其他地方上学了。”  
“千万不要，理事长！我会让老爹失望的啊！”基尔急了。  
“那么，就请在合同上签字吧。”  
办公桌的抽屉自动打开，高个子男生将一份合同书拿出，递给基尔。  
“这是什么？”基尔问。  
“成为骑士团成员的合同，有效期到你中学毕业为止，当然，如果你申请上本校大学部，协约还会继续。”  
基尔赶紧仔细阅读合同的内容：  
学院骑士团伊奎提斯成员协约  
基尔伯特·霍亨索伦（旧姓贝什米特），性别男，2011年1月18日生，自愿以骑士的身份加入学院骑士团伊奎提斯，为奥西登斯学院和上述骑士团服务，有效期从即日起，至其中学毕业之日。  
签约者应服从下列要求：  
1 保守学院骑士团伊奎提斯的秘密。  
2 绝对服从理事长的命令。  
3 禁止恋爱。  
4 战斗时不能退缩或逃跑。  
5 召集出动时要在五分钟内赶到现场。  
6 随身携带战斗装备，穿戴时不能被人看到……  
“战斗装备是什么？”基尔问。  
“约翰，你给基尔解释一下。”理事长说。  
名叫约翰的高个子男生推了推眼镜，“每位骑士都会得到战斗装备，包括轻巧但是坚固、可折叠方便随身携带的铠甲和武器。”  
“这些装备可以收缩得很小，平时放裤口袋就可以了哦~”金发的男生插话道。  
“换衣服的时候要找个隐蔽的地方，绝对不能让人发现。”  
“找不到男厕所的时候可以去女厕所，总之就是要快~”  
“别听所罗门的，把铠甲套上去就好，不用脱衣服。变装好之后，我们的坐骑飞马会自己过来。”  
“飞马也有偷懒不来的时候，只能自己跑咯~”  
“所罗门，能不能安静点？”  
“这里的前辈又不是只有你一个，我就不能给新人指点？”  
“对了，约翰和所罗门，你们还没向基尔自我介绍呢。”理事长说。  
“我先来！”所罗门面带微笑地跳到基尔面前，“我叫所罗门·佩杨斯，17岁，中学七年级，西洋剑协会会长，狮子座。”  
“为什么要把星座加上去？”  
“因为从星座学来说，狮子座绝对比巨蟹座更适合做领导。理事长，您快换我做团长吧！”  
“轮到我自我介绍了。我是约翰·卡拉乔洛，18岁，中学八年级。职务：骑士团团长，兼中学部学生会会长。”  
“基尔，你需要注意一点，为了隐姓埋名，骑士团成员在作战时只能用代号作为称谓，”理事长说，“约翰的代号是圣约翰骑士，所罗门的代号是圣殿骑士。基尔的代号我已经想好了，就叫玛利亚。”  
“这不是女生的名字吗？”基尔说。  
“一般代号都是按照本身的守护圣人而定的，约翰的守护圣人是洗礼者约翰，我的是所罗门王，你的是圣母玛利亚。不过所罗门就是我本名，于是改叫圣殿。”  
“这样吧，”理事长说，“基尔是德意志出身，就叫条顿骑士吧。话说回来，如果没什么疑问的话，请在合同上签名吧。”  
“好。”基尔把合同上列的100多条要求仔细看完后，含着泪问，“可以不签吗？”

在理事长和两位骑士的威逼利诱之下（学校机密、减免学分），基尔最终还是签了合同——平民出身的新转校生上学第二天就成了维护学校和平的骑士团成员，这在奥西登斯学院创办一千年以来还是第一次——但是基尔并不以此为荣，也是从上学第二天开始，他发现加入骑士团并不是什么高大上的职务，而是被两位高贵的前辈当做打杂的佣人呼来唤去。除了购买每天负责前辈们的饮食、喂养马匹，还要打扫像迷宫般看不到尽头的宝藏室，何况作为一个新人，根本弄不明白宝藏室内各种奇怪的东西，有些一碰就碎不说，有的甚至会攻击人。每天放学后和每周六，他都要去上骑士特训课，教导他的无非还是约翰和所罗门：约翰有时会教他格斗技巧，但是大部分时间让他看书；所罗门干脆脸都不露一下，只吩咐基尔打扫宝藏室。基尔曾经抱怨，所罗门说这是新人必须经历的修炼，而且他现在还是学徒身份，并非正式骑士。  
这天下午放学，基尔拖着一天只睡6小时的疲倦身体缓缓地从中学部教学楼往公交车站走去，准备搭乘公车去山上的理事长办公部，那里也是骑士团秘密总部所在处。虽然经过一整天的课程，基尔的肚子已经饿得咕咕叫，无比想念回家老爹给他准备的美味晚餐（香肠和土豆），然后还有繁重作业等着他当晚完成，但是他不得不去总部上整整两个小时的特训才能回家——背着这座心理的大山，基尔步履维艰地行走，仿佛教学楼和车站之间隔了一片撒哈拉沙漠。  
每次走在这片“沙漠”上，基尔总会经过一块绿洲——那是一个绿茵茵的足球场，爱好运动的年轻人都会因它着迷。实在不想前进的基尔像是找到了暂时停靠的地方，索性将有气无力的身体投靠在球场边上的铁丝网。  
“罗马诺！！”  
基尔听到球场上一个熟悉的声音，抬头一看，原来是身穿红色球衣的安东在向他这边招手。这时他才发现铁丝网内离他不远处的水泥凳子上，坐着一个瘦小的少年，而安东只顾着向少年打招呼，完全没发现基尔的存在。  
忽然一个足球往安东这边飞来，就要打到他的头部，没想到平时看着迟钝的安东顿时跳起来，猛地一扭头就把球顶出去好远，球居然就这么穿过守门员的防守、径直飞入球门。  
“安东王子好帅！！”球场另一边一群穿超短裙、身材火辣的啦啦队女生们狂叫起来。  
“笨蛋东尼……”只有坐在凳子上的罗维诺露出不屑一顾的表情，傲娇地将脸扭向一边。这时，他看到站在身后铁丝网外面的基尔。“Cighi！！”受到惊吓的罗维诺就像只全身毛都竖起来的猫咪。  
“Hallo，“哥哥大人”。”虽然冤家路窄，想到是朋友的朋友，基尔还是勉强挤出个笑容表示回应。  
没想到罗维诺对着他放倒了大拇指，面对如此不友好的人，基尔只好再次踏上前往车站的路。

 

“罗马诺！！”  
基尔听到球场上一个熟悉的声音，抬头一看，原来是身穿红色球衣的安东在向他这边招手。这时他才看到铁丝网内离他不远处的水泥凳子上，坐着一个瘦小的少年，而安东只顾着向少年打招呼，完全没发现基尔的存在。  
忽然一个足球往安东这边飞来，就要打到他的头部，没想到平时看着迟钝的安东顿时跳起来，猛地一扭头就把球顶出去好远，球居然就这么穿过守门员的防守、径直飞入球门。  
“安东王子好帅！！”球场另一边一群穿超短裙、身材火辣的啦啦队女生们狂叫起来。  
“笨蛋东尼……”孤零零地坐在凳子上的罗维诺揉揉眼睛，声音有些哽咽——基尔才发现他正在哭泣，闪着泪光的绿色大眼睛变得发红，当周围的人都在忙着欢呼喝彩的时候，他悲伤的眼神显得特别无助。不知为何，基尔突然感到自己和这个小少年之间有一条看不见的线连着，可以很清楚地感觉到线的另一端的波动，这让他很想翻过高高的铁丝网，赶到这个弱小的少年跟前，只是为了递上一块手帕。  
更神奇的是，他真的付诸了行动——当他飞快地爬到铁丝网最高处时，罗维诺居然回头看到了他：  
“Cighi！不要过来！！”受到惊吓的罗维诺从凳子上跳起来，活像只全身毛都竖起来的猫咪。  
基尔也突然醒悟过来，顿时全身僵硬地贴在铁丝网上面，“Hallo，哥哥大人……”  
“快走开啦混蛋！！”眼泪还挂在脸上的罗维诺将不知道从哪里翻出来的西红柿往基尔头上砸去。  
虽然大家都不乐意让人看到哭泣的样子，但是基尔觉得罗维诺的反应实在太不友好了，一气之下退回铁丝网之外，再次踏上前往车站的路，不想再理睬这个女孩子一样的好哭虫。

 

等他来到骑士团总部豪华的会议室，所罗门将一份文件放到基尔的桌子上。  
“这将是你的第一次行动。今晚3点在中学部学生公寓的池塘蹲点，找出半夜跳池塘吵醒学生的人。”  
“这不是舍监的任务吗？”基尔问。  
“不要小瞧这项任务，保证学生的睡眠质量也是骑士团的责任哦~”所罗门的笑容闪闪发光。  
“好吧，我打电话给老爹说今晚不回家。”  
“所罗门，记得给基尔装备，在右边的储物柜第二扇门里。”约翰坐在自己的办公桌前低头看电脑。  
“不用你指手画脚的我也知道。”所罗门从储物柜取出一个圆形的白色小铁盒子，表面是黑色的十字架。  
“这里面装的是战服？”基尔接过小盒子。  
“武器也在里面~”  
基尔打开一看，里面是很多叠放在一起的薄片，他拿出最上面的一张薄片抖开来，居然成了一件白色的大斗篷，上面仍然是黑色十字架。  
“里面装了很多东西，所罗门，你教基尔如何使用吧。”约翰头也不抬地说。  
“那你呢？”  
“我正忙着。”  
“忙什么？”所罗门凑到约翰的电脑前，“好啊，又在玩“O客信条”！”

 

等他来到山上办公部七楼的骑士团总部豪华的会议室，约翰将一份文件放到基尔的办公桌上。  
“这将是你的第一次行动。今晚凌晨3点在中学部学生公寓的池塘蹲点，找出半夜跳池塘吵醒学生的人。”  
“这不是舍监的任务吗？”基尔问。  
“不要小瞧这项任务，保证学生的睡眠质量也是骑士团的责任。”约翰认真地说。  
“好吧，我打电话给老爹说今晚不回家。”  
约翰从金色的储物柜取出一个圆形的白色小铁盒子，表面是黑色的钩型十字架。“该是时候给你这个了，以后一定要随时带身上。”  
“这里面装的是战服？”基尔接过小盒子。  
“武器也在里面。”  
基尔打开一看，里面是很多叠放在一起的薄片，他拿出最上面的一张薄片抖开来，居然成了一件白色的大斗篷，上面绣着和盒子上一样的黑色十字架。  
“里面装了很多东西，所罗门，你教基尔如何使用吧。”约翰对正坐在办公桌电脑前低头忙碌的所罗门说。  
“我正忙着呢~”所罗门露出闪闪发光的笑容。  
“忙什么？”约翰走到所罗门的电脑前，“好啊，又在玩“O客信条”！”

约翰的特训持续到凌晨2点，基尔万万没想到战斗服的穿着和武器的使用如此复杂，才明白之前两周的骑手特训课程只学了些基础知识，完全不够准备实战。然而转眼间马上就要行动了，再说只是找出半夜跳池塘的人罢了，说不定是调皮捣蛋的学生恶作剧而已，基尔相信自己还是可以一个人解决这项任务的——没错，这天半夜只有基尔一个人到达中学部学生公寓现场，约翰和所罗门都回去睡觉了。  
现在还有十分钟到三点，基尔躲在一棵树后面观察两栋公寓之间的小池塘。他还是穿着白天的制服，因为觉得换上引人注目的战斗服实在太蠢了。三更半夜的学生公寓没有基尔想象的那么安静，其中一栋楼的地层大厅灯光还亮着，传来吵闹的拉丁舞曲和欢闹声。  
三点整，公寓派对好像结束了，大厅的灯光熄灭，公寓才真正安静下来。从大厅后门有个男生轻手轻脚地走出来，借着微弱的路灯，基尔认出那个人就是好朋友安东。  
安东径直走到池塘边上，脱掉上衣，扑通一声跳进了池塘里。过了十分钟，基尔见他还没浮出水面，就走过去观察水面。  
这时候，安东湿漉漉的黑色脑袋正好从水里探出来，双眼发出蓝色的荧光、失去了焦点，像是着了魔一样，完全没在意眼前的基尔，游上岸后，给手中同样发着蓝色荧光的玻璃瓶拧紧了盖子。  
“安东，这么晚了你在做什么？”基尔冲过去，从背后抓住安东的手，“你拿着的是什么？”  
安东没有任何反应，还是继续往前走。忽然间，一条两米高的透明色金鱼不知从哪个角落冒了出来，着了魔的安东面无表情地向它递出玻璃瓶。金鱼长大了嘴巴，呼出来的强大气流就要把安东整个人吸进去。  
“危险，快退后！”基尔赶紧搂住安东的腰，把他使劲往后拖。在这样的紧急情况下，基尔很想拿出裤口袋里装的铁盒子，但是又不能放开安东，一个人躲起来变装，他真后悔刚才没有换好衣服就走出来，可是谁料到会出现这样的怪物呢？  
尽管基尔奋力抵抗，他和安东还是被气流卷了起来，眼看着就要被吸入金鱼的嘴里。  
“Lux cruxque amoris！”  
忽然一道刺眼的红光击中金鱼怪，光亮迅速散开形成巨大的红色十字架，金鱼怪同时也被炸成了碎片。  
基尔拉着安东摔到了地上，等他睁开眼睛，看到两个全副武装的骑士骑在两匹白色的飞马上，高高在上地浮在半空中：一个骑士披着绣有白色八角十字的黑色斗篷，身穿银色铠甲，胸前是精美的洗礼者约翰的头像；另一个骑士披着红十字的白色斗篷，银色铠甲胸前是头戴王冠的所罗门王图案，他刚把剑收回腰间，显然刚才就是他给金鱼怪致命的一击。  
虽然他俩都戴着头盔，基尔可以肯定这两个骑士就是约翰和所罗门，不过他不能喊团友的名字，以免暴露他们的身份。  
红色十字的骑士降落到躺在地上失神的安东旁边，拿起他手中的玻璃瓶，对着天上的圆月看了看瓶中发光的游动生物，“这是只有在月光下才会显形的金鱼，一种很罕见的生物。一定是恶势力操纵了学生们半夜去池塘里抓鱼。似乎前几天的学生身体素质都不够好，只有哈布斯堡家族的人才能给完成任务吧。也好，这样宝贵的金鱼就归我了。”说着，骑士把玻璃瓶塞进系在马鞍上的袋子里。  
“圣殿，我说过很多次了，战斗中收集到的宝物一律要充公。”黑色斗篷的骑士说。  
“放心，我会拿回总部的，圣约翰。”  
“对了，你赶快离开这里，别让任何人看到。”圣约翰对基尔说。  
“可是，”基尔在睁着失神的圆眼睛的安东面前晃了晃手指，“安东怎么办？”  
“Lux cruxque curae.”圣约翰抽出他黑色的剑，向安东射出一道温柔的蓝色光线，顿时，安东闭上了眼睛。  
“安东？安东？”基尔担心地摇了摇好友的肩膀。  
“放心，他只是晕过去了，很快会醒。你赶快离开，我们已经让人通知瓦尔加斯来接他回去了。”圣约翰调转马头，向高空飞去。  
“晚安~”圣殿也跟着圣约翰坐着飞马乘风而去。  
从基尔身后的公寓传来开门声，基尔赶快离开躺地上的安东，躲到之前的那棵大树后面。他看到罗维诺和几个意/大/利男生跑到安东身边，把昏迷的可怜人扛了起来。  
“快看，是骑士团伊奎提斯！”其中一个男生指着天上正在骑马远去的两个骑士——深紫色的夜空中，白色的翅膀格外耀眼，光亮的铠甲也像星星一样闪烁。  
“Equites Sancti…”罗维诺抬头仰望夜空中的骑士们，露出了表示崇敬的淡淡笑容。


	2. 第一话 好的开始是成功的一半？！

最近基尔的举动很让他的监护人腓特烈·霍亨索伦担心。作为走读生，基尔每天晚上都会回家，按理说学校下午两点就放学了，可是总有社团活动让他拖到晚上七点才回家，晚饭后一直关在自己房间里学习到12点才睡觉，第二天6点就起床准备上学。如此忙碌的生活对于正在长身体的中学生来说非常不适合，腓特烈多次劝说基尔给自己减轻点压力，晚上早点休息，但是基尔卧室的灯还是亮到很晚才熄灭。  
“基尔，我能进来吗？”晚饭后，腓特烈轻轻敲了敲基尔的卧室门口。  
“等等……”过了一会儿，基尔开了门。一支圆珠笔插在他的左耳后面，银色的头发在他思考问题的时候揉的像个鸡窝，身上一件宽松的白色T恤画着可爱的小黄鸟。“请进，老爹。”相处两个月，基尔还是改不了看到腓特烈就紧张的习惯。他赶紧将养父请进房间，匆匆忙忙把床上的枕头放在书桌前的椅子上，转过来让腓特烈坐上去。  
“不用特地拿东西垫啊。”  
“可是，老爹腰会痛的吧。”  
“真是乖孩子啊，”腓特烈微笑着伸出手，基尔很开心地低头让他摸摸自己蓬乱的头发。  
等基尔坐到床上，自己坐在椅子上的时候，腓特烈扫了一眼放着几本敞开的课本的书桌，又对基尔说：“看来课业很繁重呢，白天社团活动又很频繁的样子，吃得消吗？”  
“我有努力学习哦，现在上课已经能跟得上了……老爹是不是不希望我参加太多课外活动呢？”基尔想到整天瞒着老爹偷偷学习骑士技能，内心愧疚得脸都红了。  
“怎么会？我不希望你死读书，多参加点活动可以开拓视野、广交朋友啊。”腓特烈露出慈祥的笑容，这让基尔松了口气。“话说，你在学校交到朋友了吗？”  
“嗯，就是我上学第一天回来和您提起的……”  
“基尔，不要用敬语。”  
“啊、对不起！我是说，我向你提到过的安东尼奥和弗朗西斯现在和我成了铁杆哥们啦~”  
“真是好消息啊。其他人呢？和班上同学相处得来吗？”  
“……还行。”  
“真的？”  
面对腓特烈的追问，基尔实在无法撒谎，“……他们好像太高傲了，不太容易相处。”  
“贵族子弟多少有这种通病吧，不过也是因为年轻，其实大部分人都没有恶意的。”  
“我也觉得他们算不错的了，你知道吗，我上学第一天就遇到骄傲得不可一世的学生，而且比我小一年级！”  
“是吗？哪个家族的？”  
“好像是姓瓦尔加斯吧？”  
“瓦尔加斯？那是之前的王族啊，难怪呢。”腓特烈摸摸下巴。  
“王族？”基尔一脸惊讶。  
“嗯，但是现在没落了。现在这个家族的血脉只剩下两个年轻的双胞胎兄弟，你遇到的那个孩子可能就是两兄弟中的一个吧。”  
“那他们不就成孤儿了？”  
“对，我还听说他们没有监护人，现在两兄弟相依为命地住在老家里。”  
“这样不合法吧？”  
“没办法，窥见他们家族财产的人太多了，如果有人接管两兄弟，说不定会趁机篡夺家产吧。”  
“没落家族现在还这么有钱？”  
“不清楚，但是传说他们的曾祖父有一个不知藏在何处的宝物，很多人都想得到呢。”  
“这样啊……”  
“这两个孩子过得很不容易，正因为要保护自己，才不愿意让人接近吧。基尔，你要学会体谅他人哦。”  
“可是我也曾经是孤儿，我什么时候拒人千里过吗？”  
“不是每个人都能像你这样看淡一切呢，基尔。”  
“好吧……不、我是说，从前的日子我无所谓，但是我很感激老爹收养了我，因为我一直没有亲人，能有像你这么好的父亲是我最大的幸运！”  
“你这么说我很开心，没想到到了我这个年纪，周围的人都众叛亲离的时候，还有人陪在我身边。”  
“老爹，我能在你膝盖上枕一会吗？”  
“你还真是个孩子啊，好吧。”  
基尔将茅草堆的银色脑袋枕在腓特烈膝盖上，尽情地让老者摸着他的银发，脸上露出猫样的微笑，懒洋洋地半闭着眼睛享受这样温暖的亲子时间。

第二天早上，腓特烈亲自开车送基尔去奥西登斯学院，说是今天正好可以晚点上班，其实基尔知道腓特烈这么做是为了表示对自己的关心。  
其实之前基尔已经说服汉斯，每天自己坐火车来回学校，免得家里的豪车会给自己造成压力。今天腓特烈的超长型轿车即使在贵族辈出的校园里也会格外显眼，但是为了享受这样的亲子时间，基尔很开心地让腓特烈载去学校。  
轿车到达火车站正门时，正好是上学的高峰，阿波罗喷泉周围人头攒动。果然，很多人都注意到了霍亨索伦家的豪车，众目睽睽之下，基尔硬着头皮从车里走出来，微笑着向亲爱的腓特烈挥手道别——也许大家（特别是女生）都发现了他身上的平民气息，失望地转身而去。  
切，豪车常有，而高富帅不常有。基尔内心向散去的人群吐舌头。  
“快看，是卡拉乔洛会长！”人群中有人大声说。  
“太幸运了，他平日不是住学校里的吗，一大早就见到他，我可以保持一整天精力充沛了！”一个女中学生说。  
基尔顺着学生们指着的方向望过去，从远处一辆黑色的轿车里出来一位高个子的戴眼镜男生，留着浅橙色的短直发，笔挺的身姿和谨慎的举动透露出一种庄重的气质。人群发出表示欢迎的欢呼声，然而对于基尔来说，这位名叫约翰·卡拉乔洛的人顿时给他带来巨大的压力。  
“卡拉乔洛会长？是中学部学生会的会长吗？”基尔听到旁边的女生问她好朋友。  
“对啊，就是那个世世代代经营大医院的卡拉乔洛家族当家人的长子，他的成绩一直是年级第一，将来肯定会继承父业成为名医吧，不过另一方面，他的运动神经也很好，曾参加全国马术比赛，还获奖了呢！”她好朋友像个小迷妹一样滔滔不绝。  
“光是看外表就气质非凡，没想到他还这么优秀，能当上我们学校的学生会会长果然都不是普通人啊！”女生跟着一脸崇拜地感叹。  
“咦，那不是佩杨斯学长吗？今天运气真是太好了！”人群中又冒出女生的尖叫声。  
这次，基尔本以为会看到有人从另一辆豪车里钻出来，然而并没有什么豪华轿车，而是一辆红色的超酷炫摩托车。只见骑手将两条修长的腿驾到地上，关掉轰隆隆的摩托车发动机，摘掉白色头盔后露出柔软的金发，基尔发现骑手正是他日常压力之二的所罗门·佩杨斯。  
“佩杨斯学长又是谁？学生会的干部？”刚才的女生继续问她好朋友。  
“不不，但是也是学校风云人物哦~来自高贵的法兰西家族，世界上最早的银行就是他们开的呢，可以想象多么富有多金了~对了对了，他的学习成绩也是中学六年级数一数二的，还是西洋剑协会会长，是去年全国西洋剑比赛的冠军得主哦~”她朋友继续花痴地科普。  
“这么说我有印象，没想到是我们学校的学生，而且还是中学生！我说，他长得太好看了吧？有没有女朋友啊？”  
“据说他和约翰都没有谈过恋爱哦。”  
“什么？！不要告诉我好男人都是gay！”  
“不过他们两个站一起还挺配啊……”  
基尔渐渐听不懂女生们的对话，趁着约翰和所罗门还被人群包围着的时候，赶紧溜之大吉才是上策。  
“基尔！基尔伯特·霍亨索伦！”基尔听到所罗门清脆的声音在身后叫着他。果然。  
基尔只能停下脚步回过头，“早啊，约翰大哥，所罗门大哥。”  
“基尔，今天我和所罗门有事，我们明天再见。”约翰推了推眼镜。  
“咦？”  
“真是好消息呢，回头见咯~”所罗门笑容灿烂地拍拍基尔的肩膀。  
这么说，今天可以休息一下了！这么想着，基尔一蹦三尺高，将书包扔到空中再接住。  
“那个左右政界的霍亨索伦家族？”人群中又有女生窃窃私语，“这么没有气质的人？”

下午放学后，基尔主动约安东和弗朗去校园里到处溜达。两个好朋友很惊讶基尔终于有空陪他们一起了，立即把他带到学院城市中心的商业区。  
因为城市人口组成基本是学生和老师，非常单一，市中心虽然作为全城最热闹的地方，却干净而有秩序，宽敞的中心广场里的雕像、鹅软石道路上随处可见的鸽子、小摊摆卖的鲜艳花朵和水果增添了不少浪漫色彩。  
三人组一路蹦蹦跳跳、有说有笑地步行到广场正对面的一家餐厅，招牌上写着“Equites Sancti”，也就是“圣骑士”的意思。  
“咦咦咦咦咦？！”基尔非常吃惊，但又想起要严守自己是学院骑士团成员的秘密，很快捂住了自己的嘴。  
“基尔，你不会是……”安东歪着头问，“骑士团安立奎的粉丝？”  
“是伊奎提斯啦，笨蛋安东。”从餐厅里走出一个穿着服务生服装、围着绿色围裙的瘦小男生。  
“罗马诺！亲分最喜欢看你穿这套衣服啦，好可爱！”安东扑上去搂住罗维诺。  
“放开我，热死了混蛋……咦，这不是那个非主流银发混蛋吗？！”罗维诺看到安东身后的基尔，吓得往后退了几步。  
“Ciao，哥哥大人。”基尔勉强礼貌性地笑了一下。  
“罗马诺，基尔，你们认识？”安东问。  
“这个嘛……”基尔觉得不方便告诉安东他们两个是仇人的关系。  
“他这头银发，在校园里晃两天几乎都被大家记住了……算了，我去拿菜单给你们。”罗维诺转身走进店内。  
基尔不明白为什么这个爱哭的胆小鬼突然就假装起若无其事地样子，难道是怕破坏他和安东的友谊？这算是体贴吗？  
弗朗带着基尔和安东找了个店内靠窗的位置坐下来，“你们随便点，哥哥我请客。”  
“为什么……？我知道了！你的服装设计大赛得奖了？”基尔问。  
“是出了我们这个赛区，还有全国总决赛呢~哥哥我请客是因为我是这家餐厅的老板啦~”  
“这怎么可以！”安东满脸正直地喊道，“我们都是同学，怎么好意思让你请客！再说，我今天有带钱包，出门前确认过了的！”  
“老兄，你真的认真确认了吗？我出门时看到咱们门厅的鞋柜上还放着你的西红柿钱包呢。”弗朗扶额说道。  
“什么？！”安东赶紧翻找自己的书包，果然找不到钱包。  
“等等，你们是室友吗？”基尔问。  
“对啊，我们都住学生公寓。基尔也赶快申请入住吧，这样我们可以一起住啦，哥哥我可以教你色色的事情哦~mua❤”弗朗给基尔一个飞吻。  
“可是听说公寓很难申请，还要参考家族地位排名的吧……”  
“久等啦，这是给你们的菜单~”此时走来一个侍应生给他们递上一人一份菜单。  
基尔抬头一看，居然是一个笑眯眯的罗维诺，立刻吓了一跳。  
“你好，我是罗维诺的双胞胎弟弟费里~哥哥说他忙，要我待他招呼你们~”费里眼睛笑成一条缝，热情地向基尔招手。  
“你好，我是基尔，弗朗和安东的同班同学。”  
“啊，我知道，哥哥和我提起过你~”  
“原来基尔和罗马诺这么熟？”安东睁大圆圆的翠绿色眼睛。  
“只是见过两次面……”基尔莫名地感到这个迟钝的朋友只对罗维诺的事情特别敏感。  
等费里回去厨房后，基尔又问弗朗：“这家店不是你开的吗？为什么双胞胎在这里呢？”  
弗朗环顾四周，然后凑到基尔耳边，“他们来这里打工啦，不要到处说哦。”  
“我以为贵族从不打工呢？”基尔跟着小声说。  
“生活所迫，没办法。”弗朗说。  
“嘿，现在电视里播的是吉艾丝？”安东从座位上探出脑袋看墙上的液晶电视。  
基尔看到电视中是一个戴黑色哥伦比娜（Colombina）面具的歌手，薄薄的嘴唇上是深紫色的唇膏，头上和身上有黑色羽毛饰品，搭配华而不俗。咋看之下分不出性别，但是他的歌声告诉基尔是男生，并且很快把他吸引住了，和安东一样在座位上一手托着下巴看得痴迷。  
等电视娱乐新闻切换到下一则之后，弗朗唤醒两个基友：“伙计们，这周末吉艾丝在我们学院开演唱会，我们可以一起去听啊。”  
“当然了！我已经将第一排的票全买下来啦！”安东立刻掏出厚厚的一叠票。  
“去吧去吧！”基尔兴奋地说，“对了，你是说这位歌手叫Geass？”  
“不是鲁路修那个啦，是GS~”弗朗说。  
“GS是什么的缩写？”基尔问。  
“不知道，他去年出道的时候就这么叫了。”弗朗耸耸肩，“对吧，安东？”  
“嗯，我也想知道呀。”安东变得神情严肃。

学院骑士团伊奎提斯的总部设在校园东边山上理事长办公部的最顶层七楼。办公部由千年历史的大教堂改建，从前刻意建立在全城地势最高的地方是为了显示教皇的权力高于一切世俗权力，如今号称学院最高领导人办公部也设在此处同样有高高在上的含义，其实在校园中心的校长办公部才是真正管理整个学校运作的系统，这两大势力的并行存在，导致理事长和校长长期处于对立关系。维护校园和平的学院骑士团由理事长设立，团规上也明确写着绝对听从理事长的命令，但是也常有校长借着自身特权未经理事长同意任意出动骑士团的情况。  
比如，在这周六晚在学院剧场举行的演唱会出动骑士团作为守卫就是校长的命令。据说校长十分重视这场多于1万名观众的演唱会，届时会有电视台进行全国直播，如果出什么差错，将会有损学校名声。其实，为了准备演唱会的戒备，骑士团的人（除了三位骑士，还有若干后勤人员）已经从一个月前就开始忙碌了。  
在休息一天之后，基尔按照约定放学后来到总部办公室，才听到以上的消息，并且得知自己作为新成员并没有被安排这次的任务。  
“为什么不安排我加入？”因为约翰在装备室安排后勤人员任务，基尔只能质问正在低头玩电脑的所罗门。  
“基尔，”所罗门终于抬起头，“你目前的能力还不足以守卫这样大规模的活动。”  
“就因为上次我没有变装成功吗？”  
“不只是变装的问题，你会念咒语了吗？”  
“你们整天只教我一些格斗技法、让我看书，却没教我实战办法啊！变装的方法也是临时抱佛脚教的……”  
“你要沉住气，努力打好基础才能成为出色的骑手哦~”所罗门笑容灿烂。  
“就不能让我出动吗？实战经验也很重要啊，况且，我并不希望又落到像上次那样眼看着好朋友陷入危险，却无力救助的窘境……”基尔低头看了看自己握紧的双拳，然后抬起头，露出坚定的眼神，“我想要变得强大。”  
“变强是吗？”所罗门停下手中的鼠标，摸着自己弧度优美的下巴，十字形的瞳孔发出锐利的紫色光芒，“我从前也这么对前辈说过，可以体会你的心情。……好吧，如果本周六之前你的能力提高到我们要求的程度，就让你加入。”  
“真的吗？谢谢所罗门大哥！”基尔开心地双手合十，朝所罗门拜了一下。  
“跟我来，给你看我修炼的方法。”  
所罗门把基尔带到七楼走廊尽头——走廊上有许多房门，虽然基尔常在这里打扫卫生，还是有好几间房从来没进去过，包括尽头这间紧锁的房间。  
房门打开后，里面竟然是一个宽敞得看不到尽头的碧蓝湖泊，显然这是一个四次元空间，否则这栋大楼不可能承载如此宽广的世界。  
“这里是我每天来净身和修炼的地方。”所罗门一边说着，一边脱掉白色的制服上衣和裤子，只剩下一件半透明的轻薄长袍。他轻轻地将柔软的金发挽到耳后，站在沙滩边上，一只白皙的脚腕沾入水中，俯视蓝色水面上自己白色的倒映，金色的睫毛长而浓密。深吸一口气之后，他整个人钻进水里，金色的脑袋再次浮出水面时，脸上的水滴闪着水晶般的光芒。  
“这就是净身吗？”基尔蹲在沙滩上看得入迷。  
“这是为了清洗心中的杂念。念咒语的时候，精神必须要集中。”所罗门睁开紫水晶的双眼，开始默念拉丁语咒语：  
“Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed Nomini tuo da gloriam,”所罗门的两只手掌之间出现了一个红色的小光球，“Lux cruxque amoris!”  
顿时，光球升到高空中拓展成一个约3米直径的光球，接着突然炸开，形成一个巨大的红色十字，最后变成粉状慢慢消失。  
基尔可以感受到高处粉状物体的炽热，虽然之前曾亲眼目睹，现在又不禁再次赞叹如此壮观又美丽的光景。  
“这是一个具有攻击性的招式，攻击的强度由我的意志来控制。刚才的强度相当于烟花，当然我也有能力将整栋楼夷为平地。”所罗门很平常地微笑着。  
“我是不是只要念和你一样的咒语，就可以使出同样招数呢？”基尔问。  
“不是。每个骑士属性不同，咒语也不一样。当你的意愿足够强时，力量就会从你体内涌现，让你自然而然地说出符合你的属性的咒语。”  
“意愿？什么样的意愿？”  
“也是因人而异。对于我来说，是‘爱’的意愿。因为我一直相信，心中想着爱的事物，自己就能变得强大。”  
“‘爱’吗？可是我从来没有谈过恋爱啊，团规也禁止恋爱吧？”  
所罗门沉默了一下，忽然又咯咯地笑了：“基尔，你不要这么纯情好不好？爱可以有很多种，像我的话，我收集到的宝物都是我心爱的事物哦~当然，还包括那个一直还没有到手的传说中的‘圣杯’……”  
这时候房间的门开了，约翰走了进来，“难得你终于认真教基尔一点东西了，所罗门。”  
“我这叫效率，不像你给他上了这么多节课，他还是连咒语都念不出来。”所罗门从湖水中站起来，缓缓走上沙滩——紧贴的薄纱下面的皮肤从头到脚闪着紫水晶的亮光，还真是达到了净身的效果。  
不知为何，约翰的脸有些泛红，他很快转身背对所罗门，语气变得烦躁：“但愿你不是拔苗助长。赶快穿好衣服，我们这边为了准备周六演唱会的戒备已经忙得不可开交了。”

周六这天很快到来。为了说服约翰和所罗门让自己加入行动，基尔全身穿好铠甲，从马厩里拉出一匹和自己关系最好的白色飞马“肥啾”，牵着它来到总部的楼顶。说来也奇怪，教堂从外观来看应该只有六楼，也就是说外人根本看不见骑士团总部所在的七楼，原理可能和走廊的净身室一样是四次元空间吧。  
“条顿，这可不是闹着玩的，你真的准备好了吗？”全副武装就差没戴上头盔的约翰坐在高大的飞马上问。  
“你的咒语想好了吗？”所罗门拉紧身下拍打着巨大的白色翅膀、跃跃欲试的飞马的缰绳。  
“想好了，一切准备就绪！”基尔随便应和了一下，趁着两个前辈还没有反对之前，跳上肥啾的背部，试着让它赶快飞向被晚霞染红了的天空，可是肥啾却迟迟不愿起飞。  
约翰和所罗门对视了一下，两人同时让飞马飞了起来，差一点就把他们身后终于踉跄飞行的基尔甩掉。  
幸好整座小城并不大，基尔很快在西边的露天剧场旁边高高耸立的钟楼塔顶上看到了降落在那里的两位骑士，自己也跟着将那里当做立脚点，从高空观察下面人头攒动的剧场。  
这个剧场建筑风格模仿罗马露天竞技场，中心是一个圆形的舞台，台上的道具已经摆放好，观众们也基本入席就座，大量保安围在舞台边上。  
等橙色的太阳就要落入地平线，路灯和舞台的灯光都开得亮堂堂时，在观众们的欢呼声中，少年歌手吉艾丝终于登上了舞台——他纤细的身体穿着宽大蕾丝袖口的白衬衫、黑色短皮裤加上黑色长丝袜，背后黑色的薄纱裙摆从腰间拖到地上，标志性的哥伦比娜面具贴了一圈闪闪发亮的水晶钻，就算在远处也可以看到。  
“为什么吉艾丝一直戴着面具？”在塔楼上做护卫的所罗门问。  
“因为吉艾丝不愿意让任何人知道他的真实身份，毕竟今年才十五岁，还是未成年人，公众人物都不希望自己的私生活被人打搅吧，何况神秘是吉艾丝的七大魅力之一~”基尔居然像个迷妹一样滔滔不绝。  
“条顿原来吉艾丝的粉丝啊？难怪吵着要来做守卫~”所罗门说。  
“才、才没有！我只是来积累实战经验啊，kesesese~”戴着头盔的基尔变得满脸通红。  
“既然来了，就安静地听歌吧。”可以想象，戴着头盔的约翰一脸正经地说。  
吉艾丝在圆形的舞台上绕圈奔跑，一边向观众们挥手：“谢谢大家来听我的演唱会！接下来是我的新歌《强大》，献给我多年以来的偶像，他们是无人能敌的正义勇士，每当我想起他们，心中就有无穷力量。”  
Voglio il tuo amore...  
我想要你的爱  
Io voglio te...  
我想要你

Perché sei forte  
Più del mare e del vento  
因为你比大海和狂风都要强大  
Anche più forte  
Dell'inverno più freddo  
比冬天更寒冷  
Tu sei forte  
Più leggera di una piuma  
你轻于鸿毛  
Ma più forte  
Dei peccati del mondo, amore...  
重于全世界的罪孽，亲爱的

“吉艾丝的偶像会是谁？”基尔问。  
“这不是显而易见吗。”所罗门得意地交叉双臂，靠在塔楼的墙壁上。  
基尔正想追问，空中飞来了一只白色的鸽子，给他们捎来一封信：  
“由于这次行动未经过我的同意，属于非法。请立即撤离现场。——格里高利·波吉亚”  
“又来了……理事长和校长意见不合，我们很难办啊。”所罗门扶着自己的额头。  
“来都来了，为什么不索性守卫到演唱会结束？”基尔说。  
“信上说‘立即’，谁也无法立即理事长的脾气。我们只好撤了。”约翰说。  
“难道就没有个正当的理由？”基尔愤愤不平。  
这时，第二只鸽子送来了第二封信：  
“内部消息说，狗仔队正在演唱会现场等待追踪骑士团，一旦你们出现，很可能会尾随到总部，暴露你们的身份。骑士团不宜在这样盛大的公众场合行动，请速速撤离。——格里高利·波吉亚”  
“好像有那么点道理？”基尔歪着头。  
突然，舞台的歌声停止，台下观众们发出惊呼声：夜空中飞来一只巨大的生物，重重地落在剧场外围——原来是一条5米高的金色眼睛、绿色皮肤的巨龙。  
“看来是重磅级敌人呢，可以大干一场了，”所罗门兴奋地跳上飞马就要飞出去。  
“且慢！第三封信又来了……”约翰留在原地展开第三封信：  
“骑士团切勿出手，坦克军队已经出动。若你们不听命令，将作退团处理。——格里高利·波吉亚”  
“唉……等等，条顿，先不要去！”  
当看到人群开始四处逃散，唯独高高的舞台上的年轻歌手瘫坐在地上手足无措时，基尔不顾一切地骑着肥啾冲向舞台。  
他很想伸手将吉艾丝拉上自己的飞马，无奈操纵肥啾的技术还不行，低空盘旋了好几圈，总是离地面上的少年距离不够近，无法抓紧对方的手。  
基尔再次听到剧场外围墙后面巨龙移动的响声，转头一看，巨龙已经张开血盆大口，从发红的腹中喷出一团巨大的火焰，朝舞台这边袭来。  
已经没有时间了！基尔直接跳下肥啾，迅速将吉艾丝推倒在地，用自己的身躯覆盖在这个瘦小的歌手身上，双臂环绕少年的身体——此时他有多么希望自己能为怀中这位美丽的少年抵挡一切，哪怕自己会丢掉性命——这样强烈的欲望在基尔胸口形成了一股强大的力量，涌上去变成了一句咒语：  
“Lux cruxque defensioni!”  
火焰直奔舞台上的这两个人，就在接触基尔背部的一瞬间，一个巨大的黑色十字架出现在基尔与火焰直接，形成了极大的防护罩，居然将火焰弹了回去，反射到巨龙身上，使这个罪魁祸首立即着了火。  
“Lux cruxque amoris!”  
“Lux cruxque fidei!”  
红色和蓝色的光同时射向巨龙，形成巨大的红色十字和白色十字后散开，最终将巨龙炸成碎片、消失得无影无踪。  
目睹了眼前如此惊险的一幕，吉艾丝睁着面具下闪亮的金绿色大眼睛看仍然紧紧搂着自己的骑士；基尔突然反应过来，立即松开吉艾丝，如果不是还戴着头盔，一定会被对方看见自己羞红的脸：“失礼了，对不起！”  
吉艾丝嘴角露出了笑容，眼神也变得温柔：“是我应该谢谢你才对。你是……条顿骑士？”  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”基尔感到自己的心跳加快。  
“你胸前的铠甲上画的是圣母玛利亚吧，是条顿骑士的守护圣人哦。”  
基尔低头看了看自己的胸脯，才注意到胸前的图案。面对如此聪明伶俐的偶像歌手，基尔不禁心生佩服，于是单膝跪在了地上：  
“谢谢你今天晚上的歌声，希望这个事件不要给你留下不好的回忆。”  
“不会的，我很高兴能被我的偶像搭救。”吉艾丝红着脸，伸出一只纤纤玉手。  
基尔小心翼翼地托起这只手，轻轻地吻了下去。  
顿时，舞台下面的观众们发出热烈的掌声，向舞台上的条顿、塔楼上空的圣约翰和圣殿欢呼：  
“骑士团万岁！”


	3. 第二话 天暖就要多多外出活动！！

位于某大陆正中心的奥西登斯学院是一座仅接收名门贵族子弟的学校，涵盖幼儿园、小学、中学、大学各学部，教学质量在国际上享有盛名。基于学院而建立的奥西登斯小镇与世隔绝，然而从教学楼、剧院、体育场到商店街、市场、公园等设施应有尽有，形成一个自给自足的小型都市。进入这座学院的唯一入口是大门正前方的火车站，也是高速公路的入口处。学院历史超过一千年，建校时曾是神学院，因此隐藏了各种神秘的事物，成为黑暗势力阻击的目标，为此学院特地成立了一个骑士团——学院骑士团伊奎提斯，以维持校园和平。这个骑士团已经成为学院历史悠久的传统，即使由于骑士团成员毕业不断更换新成员，常备骑士有三名：圣约翰骑士、圣殿骑士、条顿骑士。  
本故事发生在条顿骑士的位置空缺多时之后，终于补上了新的血液：全国七大议员之一的古老家族霍亨索伦的养子·基尔伯特·霍亨索伦（旧姓贝什米特）在进入奥西登斯的第一天，便被收入骑士团，每日苦修，时刻准备与圣约翰骑士（约翰·卡拉乔洛）和圣殿骑士（所罗门·佩杨斯）并肩而战。  
基尔从小生活在孤儿院，并不知道自己的亲生父母是谁，直到16岁生日那天，霍亨索伦的当家腓特烈（基尔称为老爹）领养，而有机会就读这所贵族学校，并史无前例地以新生的身份加入了每个奥西登斯人都敬仰和向往的学院骑士团——基尔的好运不止这些，在他入学一个月后，便搬进了保利驽姆学生公寓，而许多学生要等上一两年才可能有入住的机会。  
五月的阳光很早就照射在朝东的窗子上，即使是厚厚窗帘布，也阻挡不住悄悄透入卧室的光线将床上熟睡的银发男生唤醒。基尔一丝不苟地从床上坐起来，关掉尚未工作的闹钟，原来在他头顶睡觉的小黄鸟也同时被弄醒，却毫无怨言、积极地扑动翅膀飞去将挂衣钩上的红色领带叼过来放床头。  
基尔伸了一下懒腰，环顾了一圈这间不大的卧室：白色的墙壁、暗绿色的地板、亮褐色的原木家具，只能容下一个人的床铺在窗户右边紧贴着墙，被套是蓝色格子的花样，床头柜放着台灯和电话机；窗户下边是白色的暖气机，右边是放着电脑的书桌以及衣橱；卧室门旁是高高的书架，已经按照尺寸大小整齐地装满了书本。基尔开心地咧嘴笑了一下——这正是他理想的学生宿舍房间，尽管家里豪华奢侈的装潢高贵优雅，他还是更习惯简洁舒适的布置。  
走出卧室，基尔发现房门对面的两扇卧室门还紧闭着，显然弗朗和安东还在睡觉。蹑手蹑脚在自己卧室这边右侧的卫生间沐浴和洗漱后，基尔来到相对宽敞的三人套间大厅里——大厅一面墙放着长长的深绿色沙发，正对面是小厨房的灶台，大厅另两侧分别是摆放三张椅子的饭桌和阳台。与基尔简单的卧室不同的是，大厅的摆设更丰富多彩、富有活力，墙上挂着几幅弗朗从家里带来的涂鸦一般的后现代巨画，展示柜摆满安东的铁制小工艺品，墙角放着一把古典式样的浅黄色吉他。  
等基尔做好了早餐、下楼去信箱里拿了报纸又回来之后，弗朗才从卧室里出来，一边打着哈欠、赤身裸体地走进浴室。然而安东的卧室还是紧闭着，基尔看了看时间，决定去敲安东的门，“安东快起床，还有一个小时就上课了！”敲了好半天他才听到房间里传来嘟嘟哝哝的声音：“别急……还有一个小时不是么……”接着卧室里又变得一片寂静。  
基尔从咖啡机里装了一杯热腾腾的咖啡，坐在沙发上看《奥西登斯早报》。尽管吉艾斯演唱会上发生的事件已经过了几天，今天的报纸上仍然有一整版的报道，可见骑士团的人气和关注度非常高，除此之外，也是因为这次骑士团救助的对象是当红偶像歌手吉艾斯。看着这位即使戴着黑色哥伦比那面具也隐藏不住精致小巧的脸庞轮廓的歌手彩色特写照片，基尔不禁被深深吸引，目光在照片上停留了好久，直到不知道什么时候站在他身后的弗朗突然说：“吉艾斯真是漂亮呢，难怪基尔和安东都要争当他的头号粉丝了……”  
基尔立即变得脸红耳赤地从沙发上跳起来，“我、我什么时候争当粉丝了！”  
“基尔别激动嘛，你看，咖啡都泼到报纸上了。”弗朗赶紧拿起报纸弹掉褐色液体。“话说，我又有些怀疑你和安东作为粉丝的真诚，安东不是把第一排座位都包下来了吗，怎么你们都没去啊，害得最后只得哥哥我一个人近距离欣赏吉艾斯的美貌~”  
“我不是早说那天另外有事不能去了吗……”  
“基尔，你这种说法好像一点后悔的意思都没有，想想看，难得吉艾斯来我们学校表演，没看成演出不觉得很可惜吗？哦，我知道了，难道你在后台见过他了？”  
弗朗一针见血的说法让基尔紧张起来，按照骑士团团规，他绝对不能让人知道他就是条顿骑士，并且在演唱会那天挡住巨龙的火攻，成功拯救了吉艾斯。“绝对没有！这怎么可能呢！Kesesese……”不擅长撒谎的基尔用笑声掩盖内心的不安。  
这时候，安东才从卧室里踉踉跄跄走出来，弗朗立即指着他大喊：“安东也是的，那天吉艾斯演唱会你怎么没去，快给哥哥我解析清楚原因，别想搪塞过去！”  
“啊？什么？”安东一脸没睡醒迷迷糊糊的样子。  
“快醒醒，这是你的吉艾斯。”弗朗晃了晃报纸有吉艾斯的那一页。  
“别提了，弗朗，我感觉自己就像失恋了一样……不过，这份报纸我还是要剪下来做纪念！”

自从上次救了吉艾斯，基尔就像充满格的电池，每天精力充沛地去参加放学后的骑士团训练。尽管刚搬进学生公寓的时候有些不适应从而常常想起老爹，他发现在学校住宿要方便许多，至少不用浪费时间在路程上，有时候训练晚点回宿舍也不会让老爹担心。  
随着夏季的接近，日落的时间变得越来越晚，骑士团训练时间也越来越长，就像当地人说的“生命太过短暂”，要趁天暖的时候多活动，不要等到冬天只能窝在家里。  
晚上八点，太阳才开始将倾斜又温暖的金橙色光芒洒落大地，奥西登斯郊外的练马场一望无垠的绿草地也变成秋天稻谷一般的颜色，光影错落有致地落在马厩的砖瓦屋檐和木头柱子砌成的墙壁上，使得这排长长的平房活像颜色艳丽的玩具小屋，草场边上木头搭砌的围栏上歇息着三三两两深红色羽毛的小鸟，慵懒地眺望远处地平线上一天的荣耀。  
练马场的广阔绿地上只有三个人拉着各自高大马匹的身影，显然他们已经结束训练，正悠闲地往远处的马厩走去。走在队伍最前的是身着黑色短西装、白色贴身骑马裤的约翰，身旁忠诚地跟着他的是一匹黑色的马；队伍中间是普兰色骑马装的基尔，牵着一匹头顶有白色斑纹的枣栗色马；最后面的是所罗门，他的金发蓬松柔软，身着白色修身裤、长及膝盖的高档皮靴，身旁带着浅灰色斑点花纹、像美女的波浪卷般长长的鬃毛的高大白马，锦上添花的红色短西装更是增添了这位骑士与众不同的高贵华丽。  
“看着这样美丽的景色，吹着如此温柔的晚风，我真庆幸我们还能留在骑士团里，”所罗门将一缕被风吹乱的金发挽到耳后，“基尔也是这么想的吧？”  
“当然了！一天的训练之后真是心情愉快，Kesesese！”基尔开心地叉着腰仰天大笑。  
“还好霍亨施陶芬校长替我们求情，不然波及亚理事长生起气来可是说到做到的，”约翰叹了口气，转身拍了一下基尔的肩膀，“基尔，下次可要注意点，不要鲁莽行事了。”  
“约翰，你没看到基尔有多喜欢吉艾斯吗，怎么可能坐视不管？你看，基尔为了吉艾斯，整个人态度都变了，训练也越来越积极了呢！”  
“我、我哪有！”基尔顿时变得面红耳赤，急忙反驳，“我只是觉得眼睁睁看着他受害，太有悖正义之士的原则了！”  
“可是，为了保护吉艾斯，基尔居然第一次发动了咒语，果然条顿是防御型的骑士吧。”约翰略有所思地摸摸下巴。  
“防御型的骑士？”基尔歪着银白色的脑袋问。  
“是的，这意味着条顿越是有保护人的欲望，力量就会变得越强大，这不，基尔今天也为了能够保护吉艾斯而努力训练呢！”所罗门轻轻地笑着。  
“我都说了不是了！”基尔奋力反驳，但是其他两个人根本没在听的样子。  
“防御型的话，和攻击型的圣殿正好相反，这也是理事长之前急着找到条顿，以平衡我们之间的力量的原因吧。说真的，所罗门，你有时候真该收敛一下，无限地力量扩张容易适得其反。”  
“我这些都是出于爱，没心没肺的你哪能体会。”所罗门脸上保持天使般美丽的笑容，语气却带着责备。  
“什么爱？那是对宝物的贪欲吧。再说我哪里没心没肺了？出生于医生之家的我从小就怀着救苦救难的慈善之心，如今加入骑士团就是为了拯救限于危难之中的人们啊。”约翰冷静地皱了一下深色又浓密的眉毛。  
“我不觉得‘爱’是一件坏事。”  
“所罗门，你别忘了团规禁止恋爱。”  
“我的爱又不单指谈恋爱。你倒是要提醒一下基尔，不要让他步入上一任条顿骑士的后尘了。”  
“上一任条顿骑士？”基尔好奇地问。  
“那个人违反了团规，被惩罚关在阿本特山十年。”  
“约翰，你应该告诉基尔上一任条顿骑士受罚的原因：那个人爱上了守护的人。其实这也不难理解，如果一心只在乎一个人的话，那就很容易坠入情网。所以，基尔，你一定要小心哦。”  
“我已经说了那不是喜欢——我对吉艾斯是崇拜的心情，他对我来说是一个遥不可及的偶像。我长这么大还没喜欢过任何人，再说，也没有人喜欢我啊！”  
“看来，我们骑士团又多了一个没心没肺的人。”所罗门无奈地摊手。

周五这天对于保利驽姆学生公寓A222号房的三个人来说是个令人兴奋的日子。在身为公寓活动组织者之一的安东的劝诱下，基尔和弗朗也报名了周末两夜三日住在森林小木屋的集体合宿，并且都在出行前一晚兴奋得几乎睡不着觉：安东在自己的卧室里一边准备乐谱，一边想象和罗维诺住同一间房的情景；弗朗整理食谱和超市购物单，同时思考如何防止亚瑟炸厨房的策略；基尔因为临睡前和老爹用电脑视频聊天越聊越兴奋，然后躺在床上睡不着，只好拿出日记本狂写日记。  
保利驽姆虽然住着几百名学生，也不是每个人都那么积极参与宿舍集体活动的，结果这次只有三十来人报名周末合宿。大家约好下午三点从公寓出发，为了节约停车空间，由其中几名学生的几辆私家车来载所有人前往距离两小时车程的森林中的宿营地。  
由于还没到拿驾照的年龄，安东家的黑色林肯车由哈布斯堡家的司机开，安东坐副驾驶座，第二排坐着弗朗和费里，而罗维诺独享第三排用来睡午觉。  
“安东太宠罗维诺了，你不考虑一下费里酱的感受吗？”弗朗一副打抱不平的样子。  
“原本有一个位置是留给基尔的啊，可是基尔说社团有事只能晚点坐自家车来呢~”安东有点答非所问地睁着圆圆的绿色眼睛看汽车前方开满小碎花的原野。  
“基尔真是我们宿舍、不、甚至是我们班最勤奋的孩子了~啊，对了，别忘了去超市买食材啊！”弗朗突然叫起来。  
“哦，你不说我都忘了呀！门德斯先生，请开到距离最近的超市吧~”安东连忙对司机说。

刚才一直在后排横躺着睡觉的罗维诺感到汽车停了下来，于是摇起车窗遮光板一探究竟。停车场前方就是一个大超市，而且车里静悄悄的，说明大家都下车去超市买东西了。罗维诺突感一阵内需，就掀开身上的毯子，打开车门，也下车找厕所去了。  
等他回到原来停车的地方，发现林肯车居然开走了。他想拿手机出来联系粗枝大叶的安东，却想起手机连同钱包等随身物品还放在车上。也就是说，身无分文的他被遗忘在某个陌生城市郊区、方圆几公里只有一家超市的地方了！怎么办？要向收银台的妹子求助吗？那多没面子啊，而且他不记得安东的电话号码，只能让妹子帮忙打112了——事情真的严重到这种地步吗？  
罗维诺丰富的想象力更是增添了内心的恐惧，他想到粗心大意的安东说不定很晚才发现他失踪了，那时候天已经全黑，说不定会有野狼或者醉汉来袭击他……  
想着想着，罗维诺就站在路边的电灯杆下面哭起来。  
说来也巧，基尔的汽车正好路过此地，并不是说基尔有什么千里眼的特异功能，但是这时他就偏偏能看到很远的公路前方，在电灯杆下面，站着一个身材瘦小、褐色短发的男生——更神奇的是，基尔甚至还能看到他脸上晶莹的泪水。  
“霍夫曼先生，请赶快在超市那里停车！”基尔突然大喊。  
还好基尔吩咐的早，要是稍微慢一点，高速行驶的汽车可能就开过去了，最终司机及时将车停在超市门前。  
基尔跳下车，飞快地跑到哭泣的罗维诺跟前，“哥哥大人？”——情急之下他只好叫了不太想叫的称呼方法，“你怎么一个人在这里？”  
罗维诺听到声音，不太相信地抬起头，饱含热泪的金绿色大眼睛吃惊地看着眼前这个高大、银色的家伙，过了好几秒才反应过来，“银发的非主流混蛋？”  
顾不上抗议这样的称呼，基尔担心地问，“你是坐安东的车来的吧？安东他们呢？”  
“……那、那个混蛋……把我丢在这里自己开车走了……”罗维诺抽抽搭搭地用双手擦眼泪，不仅是恐惧，一直说要照顾他的安东此时却伤透了他的心。  
虽然基尔听过把乘客丢在加油站的粗心大意司机的报道，但是这样滑稽的事情没想到会发生在自己周围。他强忍着笑容，选择不去嘲笑这个平日对自己傲娇的小少年的遭遇，而是低声说道，“没事了，跟我的车走吧。”  
罗维诺默默地保持距离跟着基尔走到银白色的奔驰车旁，基尔打开后座车门让他上车，然后帮忙关上车门。  
“给你，”基尔坐回副驾驶座，回头将一盒抽纸递给罗维诺。  
“谢谢，”罗维诺有些不好意思地接过抽纸擦去脸上的泪痕。

话说迟钝的安东直到到达森林宿营地，下车后，才发现后座没有人，全身被太阳晒黑的皮肤立即被吓得苍白。  
“老天啊！我的罗马诺去了哪里！他会不会熟睡中滚下车掉到路上了？！千万不要出事啊！我的罗马诺呀，亲分的命根子！！”安东抱头大喊。  
“冷静一点，安东！”弗朗冲上去扶住这个失控的人的双肩，“说不定罗维诺在我们去超市买东西的时候下了车，他现在还在那里等着呢！”  
“呜呜呜……哥哥他不要有事啊……”弗朗身后的费里也跟着失控地哭起来，这让弗朗安慰得手忙脚乱。  
这时候安东的手机响了，安东颤抖着接电话，另一头传来基尔的声音：  
“猜猜本大爷在公路上捡到了谁？Kesesese~”  
“别开玩笑了，我正烦着呢！”一向和气的安东突然对着电话大吼，站在旁边的费里被吓得往后退了一步。  
“你把罗维诺忘在超市了，幸亏本大爷及时发现，他现在本大爷车上呢！Kesesese~”基尔继续开心地吹嘘他的英雄事迹。  
“真的吗！罗马诺平安无事吗？”安东立即兴奋起来。  
“没事没事，只是很生气，你要好好安慰他啊！”  
“没事就好，太谢谢你了好兄弟！”安东简直要在手机前跪下来了。

位于森林中央的宿营地由五栋小木屋组成，每栋小木屋都是红色的尖顶房屋，有两层楼，第一层包括厨房和卫生间，沿着旋转木楼梯来到第二层的走道，靠墙有一排八个衣橱，左边进去的大房间是卧室，头上就是木屋高高的尖顶，深红色的木质地板上左右并排放着各四个白色的床垫，对着卧室门的窗子又窄又高，可以看到窗外蓝蓝的天空。每栋木屋入住八名学生，第五栋木屋是所有人聚在一起做食物、用餐的地方。  
三号小木屋的住人有基尔、安东、弗朗、罗维诺、费里、阿尔、亚瑟、王耀，此时他们正在二楼的卧室里打开自己的行李箱，拿出带来的枕头套、被套和床单，跪在床垫上铺床。  
“咦，居然没有枕头、棉被和毯子！我没带来啊鲁！”铺好了床单的王耀惊叹道。  
“你没仔细看发给每个人的出游须知吗？要带枕头的呢。”坐在王耀旁边的床垫上的亚瑟说。  
“那就用衣物垫着睡吧！”睡亚瑟另一边的阿尔大声说，“怎么，亚瑟不知道怎么铺床吗？让我来帮你吧！”说着就跳到亚瑟的床垫上。  
“这不是贵族学校吗，为什么租用如此简陋的住宿？”亚瑟说。  
“你忘了我们学校的宗旨吗？学校前身是个清贫的修道院，一些教义也一直流传下来了，因此我们的学生公寓不会很豪华，而这次的周末合宿也带有一点‘修行’的意思，让我们自给自足，体验普通老百姓的生活啊！”弗朗说。  
“还真有点像我们国家的军训啊鲁~”王耀说。  
“可是住在这样漂亮的房子、和大家一起打地铺，就像我们国家电影里的高校夏令营，真是有趣极了！”阿尔欢快地说。  
安东早在大家刚走进卧室的时候，就拉着罗维诺抢到了靠近窗边的两个位置，罗维诺靠墙睡，他自己睡罗维诺旁边。看到罗维诺拿着被套不知所措的样子，安东问：“罗马诺，你也忘了带毯子吗？今晚就和亲分盖一张棉被吧！”说着就伸手去搂罗维诺小小的肩膀。  
“滚！老子还没原谅你呢！居然把我忘在路上，我才没和你那么熟呢可恶！”罗维诺拍掉安东伸过来的手。  
“咦？安东居然这么大意吗？罗维诺可是你最珍视的小弟啊！”阿尔说。  
“哥哥别这么执拗啦，还好基尔把你带回来了，有惊无险不是吗？”费里笑着说，眼睛眯成一条缝，然后又转头对旁边的基尔说，“我代哥哥谢谢你哦~”  
看到费里天使一般灿烂的笑容，基尔的心顿时融化了——多么好看的笑容！这让他想起吉艾斯上次对他微笑的样子，尽管戴着面具看不到眼睛，可是他和费里一样瘦小，轮廓还真有点相似呢。

晚饭后，趁着天还没黑，男生们负责去小木屋后面的林子里捡柴火，准备燃起篝火。草地上有宿营地工作人员设好的篝火点燃处，是一个巨大的泥灰堆，四周围着好几张木桩做成的长凳，正好能容下三十个人。此时女生们正坐在长凳上看男生们搬运木柴，有些积极的女生表示要一起帮忙，但是瓦尔加斯兄弟献殷勤地让她们坐着等就好：“怎么能让美丽的公主们弄脏雪白的双手呢~”  
趁着男生们都还在林子里忙碌，女生们轻声议论起来：  
“罗维诺和费里都好可爱啊，燃起了我的保护欲~”长发飘飘的依莎双手捧着脸，装出可爱的少女样子，其实她内在很爷们。  
“是啊，真想去帮他们~但是让他们表现一下绅士风度也是我们女生应该做的吧~”金发的萝拉露出猫样的笑容。  
正说着，她们看到林子出口处，罗维诺帮忙把更多枯树枝堆加到安东怀里，然后转身走回林中。安东一个人双手抱着堆砌得高过自己头顶的树枝走到篝火点，一口气将所有树枝扔在地上，抬起头的时候，特意微笑着向女生们眨了眨眼睛。  
“讨厌啦~安东你朝我们抛媚眼做什么？你看，搞得晓梅和阿玲脸都红了~”伊丽施卡故意打趣说。  
“我有吗？”安东无辜地托着下巴想了一下，又回林子里捡柴火去了。  
“看来拉丁民族的男生天生会撩妹子，难怪热情的安东是他们班上最受欢迎的男生了~”萝拉叉着腰叹了口气。  
“正因为太受欢迎，和他谈恋爱很累吧，我还是喜欢靠谱的男生~”娜塔莉娅交叉着双手。  
这时候，女生们忽然看到两三根粗壮的树干正在朝她们走来，先是吓了一跳，后来发现是基尔在扛着所以这些树干会移动，几个女生忍不住嘻嘻地笑了。  
“拜托，你别吓我们好吗，这么大的树干你是怎么扛得起来的？”塞西露捂着嘴吃惊地说，引得女生们笑得更欢了。  
然而基尔面无表情地把三根比他自己还粗壮的树干在泥灰堆上架成金字塔的形状，在之前男生们堆放的树枝堆里折了几根比较细的树枝和一大把枯树叶扔进金字塔下面，然后默默地从裤袋里拿出打火机点火。  
“我想你还需要一些纸片，”依莎刚从小木屋走出来，扔了几张厨房用纸给基尔点燃。  
在女生们的围观和欢呼下，基尔保持面无表情、默默地燃起了篝火，整个过程就像一个毫无感情却又十分精确的机器人。这个过程的后半段被完成捡柴火任务、坐在长凳上休息的罗维诺看到了，他内心不断地冒冷汗，心想这个强壮又过于一本正经的日耳曼家伙还真是令人害怕。  
为此，尽管怒气未消，罗维诺还是接受了安东的请求坐在他身旁，远离坐在正对面的银发肌肉男。天色已经完全暗下来，包围着学生们的森林和他们身后的小木屋们已经被黑暗淹没，只有越烧越旺的篝火照亮围坐着的人们欢笑的脸庞，不断从火堆飞出来的火星飘向黑暗的星空，与人们头顶上钻石般闪耀的星星们交汇。  
每个人手上都拿着一瓶啤酒，有的人用树枝插上棉花糖或面粉放在火上烤，有的人与邻座分享乐谱，和负责演奏吉他的安东一起唱歌。  
在伴奏了好几首大家都会唱的英文歌曲后，安东让坐在他另一边帮忙翻乐谱的萝拉合上乐谱本，开始一边弹一边用西班牙语独唱起来，周围的人也跟着合上乐谱，安静地聆听这个帅气的拉丁人唱歌：  
Dejame tocarte, quiero acariciarte   
una vez mas, mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero   
Si pudiera ser tu heroe   
si pudiera ser tu dios   
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvacion  
Quiero ser tu heroe   
si pudiera ser tu dios   
porque salvarte a ti mil veces   
puede ser mi salvacion   
（让我碰触你，我多么想爱抚你  
即使只有一次，要看到最后  
最重要的是我爱你  
如果我能成为你的英雄  
如果我能成为你的神明  
拯救你一千次   
因为你是我的救赎）

安东的嗓音低沉而略带沙哑，每一个音符都深深表达了超越他年龄的成熟与性感；他身上的红色短袖衬衫搭配脚上的花色人字拖，休闲中带着时尚感，翘着的二郎腿露出八分裤之下骨感的脚踝。他时而垂下长而浓密的睫毛看手中的浅黄色吉他，细长而灵活的手指像是抚摸心爱之人般细致地弹奏着；时而抬起头对身旁的罗维诺微笑，火光照亮了他漂亮的眼睛——即使罗维诺不愿意承认，他也能看出这对翠绿色宝石之中饱含着深深的爱意。  
罗维诺不好意思地将身体探出座位，向篝火靠拢以温暖自己伸展出来的手脚，假装不知道安东的这首歌就是专门唱歌自己听的。

周六上午轮到基尔、安东、罗维诺、阿尔、亚瑟做早餐。他们必须七点半来到公用厨房，八点之前要给大家准备好早餐，否则会耽误今天外出爬山的计划。然而安东还是怎么也叫不醒，也难怪，昨晚篝火半夜三点才结束，每个人都想多睡一点。  
尽管如此，其他值班人员都按时来到厨房开始忙碌。食材昨天弗朗他们在超市就买好了，也有不少现成食物是公寓饭堂事先准备好的，只需要稍微加工一下就行。早餐的内容有煎蛋、煎香肠、水果沙拉、烟熏三文鱼、水煮鸡蛋、面包夹起司和火腿切片等。本来主厨由安东来担当，如今大家为了防止亚瑟煎蛋，急忙让罗维诺代替主厨的位置。一直没机会展露厨艺的罗维诺煎出了漂亮可口的蛋，让在场的每个人大吃一惊，之前他们还以为总是受安东照顾的罗维诺什么都不会做呢。  
“这个混蛋，香肠就这么放着可不会入味啊可恶！”罗维诺看看身旁基尔手中平底锅里的香肠们，忍不住吐槽。“要给表面切几刀，笨蛋。”说着就拿小刀帮忙切起香肠来。  
“知道了，让我来吧，你看着煎蛋别焦了，”基尔为了拿过小刀，不经意地握住罗维诺的手。  
“Buenos días，”突然，厨房门那边传来安东清晰有力的声音，仿佛特意让罗维诺和基尔发觉自己的存在。  
“早啊，安东！你居然睡过头了，早餐都快做好了呢！”基尔咧嘴笑道。  
可是安东却黑着脸，头上乌云密布的样子。“罗马诺，让亲分来煎蛋吧！”他快步走上去，夺过罗维诺手中的煎锅，取代了基尔身边的位置，罗维诺只能退到安东身后。

早餐之后，所有人分批搭乘几辆私家车来到附近有城堡的山脚下。等每个人都到齐后，大家一起爬山。一路上都是美丽的春景：斜坡上开满了黄色和白色的野花，古老粗壮的树们换上了嫩绿的新衣，接近山顶城堡的地方开着一排白色的樱树，城堡带骑士纹章的正门后方是高耸入蓝天的尖塔。  
走过吊桥，他们进入了城堡的本体，再爬上几层楼梯，终于来到堡垒最顶层的露台，在那里俯视附近的整个小镇。露台的围栏每隔两米便开有一个口子，据说几百年前守卫堡垒的士兵们从这个口子射出弓箭或扔出石头，攻击围城的敌人。五角形的露台每个角都设有一个望风亭，在那里面可以得到更好的视线。  
正当王耀站在望风亭里，一边听亚瑟的历史讲解一边想象古时候敌人进攻这座山上堡垒的情景时，他看到离城堡正门只有两千米的地方有一团白色的物体在移动，起先还以为是刚才看到的那排樱花，然而等他擦了擦眼睛再次看仔细后，才确信那团白色确实是一个身着白色铠甲的军队！紧接着露台上的其他人也跟着惊叫起来：  
“快看！为什么会突然出现一个军队呢？难道他们要夺取城堡吗？现在又不是中世纪！”  
没有人能理解这样的现象，除了基尔——身为学院骑士团成员之一的他，之前已经经历过两三次不合常理的事情，这个军队很可能也是黑暗势力的杰作。  
果然，起先有些学生还以为是军事表演而兴奋不已，等那些士兵逐渐向城下靠近时，大家都能感到他们散发的邪恶杀气，从而变得害怕起来。  
“谁去把吊桥收起来！”弗朗大喊。  
正说着，只听到下面轰隆一声，吊桥直接摔进了宽阔的壕沟里。原来，安东从城堡大厅墙上挂着的大量兵器中抽取了一把斧头，及时将吊桥两边的链条斩断。  
“安东实在太帅了！”露台上目睹这一切的女生们拍手喝彩。  
“现在不是庆贺的时候，我们快去关上城门，不能让军队攻进来啊！”阿尔率领男生们冲去楼下把巨大的两扇大门关上。  
尽管吊桥及时断掉、城门也被锁上，骑在马上全副武装的士兵们还是气势汹汹地攻过来，居然有好几个士兵的马匹越过壕沟，跳到城门前企图用武器强破大门。  
基尔知道该是自己变身为条顿骑士的时候了，于是离开露台，急急忙忙在城堡中一个没有人的小房间里掏出衣袋中的黑色十字型变装盒子，迅速穿上铠甲和所有装备。不到五分钟，身穿胸前画着圣母玛利亚的银色铠甲、左手拿着剑柄刻有十字符号的长剑的条顿骑士出现了——谁也无法想象这样威风凛凛的骑士，在头盔之下竟然是只有十六岁的少年。  
在没有圣约翰和圣殿两位前辈的指导下，条顿这次终于成功变身了，可是接下来该怎么办呢？严重缺乏实战经验的条顿，目前还是无法随心所欲地使用自己的力量。他想起来上次、也是第一次发动力量的时候，是为了保护吉艾斯，千钧一发之际念出了防御的咒语。那句咒语叫什么来着？“Lux cruxque defensioni”——基尔真该感谢教自己拉丁语的罗德里赫老师。  
基尔双手紧握长剑，嘴里大声念道：“Lux cruxque defensioni!”  
然而仿佛什么事情都没发生，上次巨大的光芒完全没有显现，他仍然听到士兵们撞击城门的响声。  
尽管敌人迫在眉睫，基尔强迫自己冷静下来思考对策：条顿骑士是防御型的骑士，此时城堡正面临被攻破的威胁，如果他能发挥防御之力的话，一定能让城堡坚不可摧。所罗门曾经告诉过他，力量的发挥与内心的欲望有关，欲望越是强烈力量越是强大……难道他想守护城堡的欲望还不够强烈吗？他必须要找到更有力的“想要守护”的原因，可是他的偶像吉艾斯却不在场。  
忽然间城门那边一声巨响，接着整座城堡内部的灯光都灭了——敌军已经攻进来，没时间了。基尔所在的房间变得漆黑一片，无论他朝哪个方向看去都没有一丝光线，仿佛失明了一样。这时候他彻底体会到盲人的感受，伸出手在全黑中缓慢移动，好不容易摸到了墙壁，顺着那里小心翼翼地往前走。黑暗让他憋得喘不过气，变得无比渴望光明。  
终于，仿佛是神的恩惠，基尔的眼前出现了一团明亮的物体，这让他瞬间看到了温暖与希望。没错，这就是他想守护之物。  
“Lux cruxque defensioni!”  
咒语自然而然地基尔的涌上心头，随着他一声大吼，手中长剑插在地上，一个巨大的条顿十字显现了，并且其体积与银色光亮不断增加，一直扩张至整座城堡，刚闯进来的敌军凡是接触到这片光芒的都在空气中消失殆尽。  
城堡中的光明也随之回归，基尔可以很清楚地看到最初看到明亮物体的地方站着的，竟然是身体单薄、因为受惊还在频频颤抖的罗维诺。  
“罗马诺！你没事吧？”安东刚赶过来，冲上去抱住罗维诺；他身后也跟着好几个学生。  
“我没事，伊奎提斯……”罗维诺转向条顿刚才还在的地方，然而基尔已经及时跑掉了。

晚上，学生们平安无事地回到宿营地，并且兴致勃勃地谈论今天在山顶城堡的神奇冒险经历和伊奎提斯的出现。  
“我居然错过亲眼目睹伊奎提斯的风采……”不少女生垂头丧气地说。  
“可是好像只有罗维诺看到了，这次只出动了一名骑士的样子~”  
“是哪位骑士？”  
“好像是圣殿！”  
“居然是他！三个骑士中我最喜欢他了！”  
“那可不一定是圣殿，只是说，罗维诺从敌军的残骸中认出了两人一马的圣殿纹章，问题是，圣殿骑士怎么会是敌军呢？一定是哪里弄错了！”  
“那也是哦……”  
和昨晚一样，女生们在篝火燃放点旁聚集，而男生们去林子里捡柴火。当所有男生聚在一起一边捡柴火一边谈论今天的奇妙经历之时，只有安东把罗维诺领到了静无他人的林子深处。  
今天的历险让罗维诺还心有余辜，他很不乐意被安东莫名其妙地带到这种让人不安的地方，但是如果不跟着安东走，又很容易迷路回不去。  
“混蛋东尼，你快点带我回去啊可恶！”  
安东无视罗维诺的抗议，而是把他逼到一棵大树下，伸出双手凌驾在小少年的左右肩膀之上，让后者无处可逃。  
“他救了你至少两次，”安东一向温柔的双眼露出咄咄逼人的锐利眼神，身上散发的魄力让罗维诺动弹不得，“而我呢，我算什么？”  
“他是指谁？”罗维诺不解地问。  
“……罗马诺是属于我的。”  
忽然，罗维诺发现自己的身体被安东更高大的身体紧紧包裹着，他感到安东整个人正止不住地颤抖，在自己耳边喷出急促的热气，搂在自己腰部的手慢慢滑落到臀部——他从未被人这样抱过，此时他的感觉很不好，非常不好——他内心开始咒骂这个狂妄的拉丁人，却因为惊恐而不敢反抗，只能闭上眼睛祈祷这只是一场噩梦。  
就在这时候，他们听到沙沙的脚步声，说明有人正在接近。所幸的是，安东立即停下手中动作，松开了罗维诺。  
等罗维诺缓过神抬起头时，他看到基尔静静地站在那里，脸上是惊讶的表情。也许是出于对安东的反抗，罗维诺毫不犹豫地跑到他一直嫌弃的强壮的银发男生跟前，以表明自己此刻的立场。  
安东才反应过来自己刚才做了鲁莽的事情，站在原地懊悔得说不出话。  
基尔明白自己不小心做了电灯泡，但是既然这是罗维诺的请求，那就让安东憎恨自己一次吧。他感到罗维诺轻轻扯了一下他白色的T恤衣角，就转身带领罗维诺朝回小木屋的方向走去。一路上，罗维诺一直扯着他的衣角不放。  
这天由于每个人都很累，安东也没在篝火晚会上一展歌喉，于是大家十一点不到就都回各自的小木屋睡觉去了。  
为了收拾篝火，基尔最后一个人回到卧室，刚要躺下来的时候，才发现睡在自己身旁的垫子上的不再是费里，而是换成了罗维诺。  
看着小少年安静熟睡的样子，基尔也不好问什么，轻手轻脚地躺下来也睡了。  
今天夜里比昨晚气温更低，暖气也没开，罗维诺后来半夜里居然被冷醒了。他才想起来昨晚和安东一起盖着毯子所以不觉得冷，现在只能盖自己单薄的被套，被冷得缩成一团。不过，他感到身后不远处有热量在散发着，开始还以为是暖气机之类的东西，待他翻身一看，原来是基尔巨大的身体。——可恶，这个大块头的体温也太高了吧。罗维诺愤愤不平地想。  
一天的疲劳袭击了他，让罗维诺再次睡着。不知怎么的，他的身体逐渐不感到寒冷了。

早上大约才六点的时候，基尔被房子后某人踢球的声音吵醒了。他睁眼一看，发现罗维诺居然正躺在自己的怀里熟睡，微微张开的双唇使之睡相无比天真无邪；自己的一只手臂也不知道什么时候放到了罗维诺身上，用自己的毛毯包裹着少年娇小的身体。基尔吓了一跳，心想若是罗维诺醒来看到这样的情景，一定要大发雷霆吧，毕竟他是为了暂时逃避安东而选择和费里换床位，睡在自己身边的啊，而自己却不小心做出比安东还过分的事情……  
对了，安东！这可千万不能让那个独占欲超强的安东看到。这么想着，基尔轻轻地推开熟睡的罗维诺，自己坐起来，又怕罗维诺受寒，给他盖好被子后，自己才离开床铺。  
让基尔感到一阵头皮发麻的是，安东的床位已经空了，这说明他很可能已经看到自己和罗维诺睡在一起的样子。  
基尔蹑手蹑脚地走出小木屋，看到在后面的草场上一个人踢足球的，正是安东。  
即使知道基尔到来，安东仍然继续用膝盖顶着球。  
“基尔，我们用足球一决胜负吧！”  
安东突然声音低沉地说，然后突然使劲将足球顶到半空中，整个人跳起来朝足球狠狠地飞起一脚——  
基尔及时跳起来，不费吹灰之力地双手接住了足球。  
“接受挑战。”


End file.
